castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Fandyllic
= Ahoy and Welcome! = Thank you for all the edits you made recently! They really helped make the wiki look professional, like we're a real website or something. Nice work! Vincent The Frugal 04:58, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Quick Nav I loved your quick nav on the main page. I made some changes so it looked a little more uniform and neat. At least, I hop it does. ^_^ -- Lycentia 05:31, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi back Yeah - wowwiki was a spawning ground for the ultimate wiki guerilla editor - me! :P Making lots of random wikia edits these days... - add me as a CA/Facebook friend and lets join armies! my facebook alter-ego. Table header templates As I noticed, there seems to be a problem with all templates that used as table heading row. When you add such a template in an edit, it works fine. But if you edit that table again, the template will be gone before you can even make any change. You will see by just clicking edit and then Show changes. Some examples are tables in Equipment. It'd be great if you can check it out. --Hanzou-sama 19:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC) * I know the edit you reverted, but if you review it again you may see actually that editor just wanted to undo his/her last edit, but due to the problem I mentioned all header templates got removed (Undo process must go through an Edit process you know). Please try editing a section with header template, e.g. Equipment#Weapon_2, you will understand what I meant. --Hanzou-sama 20:50, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Galleries Does this wiki have any archives of the old artwork, screen shots of the quest pages, etc, to show how the game has changed and evolved over time? If not, I think that would be a great resource to add for both new players and those who have been playing for awhile. I'm not familiar enough with this site to do anything like that but I'd be happy to contribute if I can. Thanks! :See User talk:U4ia74#Old_artwork_galleries.3F. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:11 PM PST 22 May 2010 Monaco.css I like :) -- Lycentia 20:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry for this late reply. I was really busy for the last days. About the new skin, I like it. Still, I want to make some comments. :* The main background colour is too dark for my taste (that's why I removed that part the last time I copied your skin). Anyway, if it receives high acceptance and becomes official skin, I can just override it in my css page :D. The pagebar, despite seeming to have the same colour, looks ok to me. :* On another note, text in category box at the end of article is a little hard to read. I think it because of the pattern and low contrast colour of background. : Hanzou-sama 05:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Valid criticisms. I tried to make the background texture as light as possible without completely losing the texture, but I could make a lighter one just for you. ::I knew the background texture for the category bar was bad, but I was lazy, since I ripped it straight from the game. I'll work on that too. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:18 PM PST 8 Jun 2010 :::* Should have paid more attention to see that everyone was responding here... Anyway, I agree with Hanzo, it's slightly too dark. I like the fact that when I edit the wiki (with your skin mod) I'm not staring into a giant lightbulb when I'm doing it. But if you could make it a couple of shades lighter, it'd be perfect. :::* Also, like you've mentioned before (I forget where) the background and the site notice boxes clash. Considering we almost always have some kind of site notice up, that needs to be addressed, but we can probably just change the site notice background color to get it to match up easier... Vincent The Frugal 00:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Comment om change revert Hi, I saw your message about reverting my change. The only thing I wanted to do was add the line saying "The War option is not open to everyone, probably due to level requirements." If there were other changes, that was not intended. I guess I should have looked at the preview, but I thought the change was so simple that it couldn't possibly mess anything up. What was the problems exactly? I guess I should know so I can look for them when I try to edit the page again. Also, if I should write this somewhere else, please let me know. This wikia is structured a bit different from wikipedia. Bopjensen 09:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) War Rank 7 and Blackguard Hey kinda new to this whole Wiki thing very nice tool to have. Anyway I noticed you did some things for the new war feature. I am trying to do some research about the level 7 Black Knight. I however can not get it myself for some reason. Once I hit the 2000 mark for Level 6 it will not let me get any more points. I have learned that it takes 3000 to get Rank 7 Blackguard. :Where did you hear about Rank 7 Blackguard? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:50 AM PST 8 Jun 2010 ::I have a few friends that have made it there. It is glitch and tells them they have no rank. LOL. If you need more info let me know and I will see what I can dig up for you. For now though it seems that the Devs messed up and are currently getting it fixed. :::Well, thanks for a heads up, but I guess we should just wait until they officially release it before adding info about it to the War Ranks page. Sounds like it isn't really useful to get to Rank 7, but more of a curiosity. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11:17 AM PST 8 Jun 2010 ::::Yeah I was just wondering if you had heard anything. Once I hit 2000 points for level 5 it will not let me get anymore. And through some research I found that as fast as I learned it about they were trying to fix it. Though at least one person I know still has theirs at 7 right now. Lucky LOL. Thanks though for taking the time and responding back. Forums are a great tool and that is where I learned a little bit more. ::::* Indeed, it was a glitch that the Devs have since fixed. Anyone not at rank 7 now will have to wait until they officially release it. Vincent The Frugal 00:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Pic file name error Sorry for this but I made a mistake in naming Elemental Garb as Zenarean Chainmail when uploading the pic. Request to rename. Thanks. Barry-N 00:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Done. File:Elemental Garb.jpg -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:39 PM PST 22 Jun 2010 Chest or Oracle hero :Moved to Forum:Oracle/Monthly Specials. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:26 PM PST 25 Jun 2010 Monster vs. Monsters In case you missed this answer on my talk page: :Well, I changed that was because the Monsters and Monster List items on the sidebar both lead to Monster List article, which seems to be redundant while losing a shortcut to Monster article, a useful one in my opinion. Anyway your suggestion is a good way to solve this. Please edit the sidebar as you see fit. Thanks. --Hanzou-sama 02:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hanzou-sama 02:05, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The Wiki Forums I don't think we should be pushing the wiki forums. They're a little annoying to use, any everyone already uses the official CA forums if they need to discuss something. If we offered something that the official forums did not, then I could see trying to get more people to use our forums. But as it is, I don't see a real compelling reason to try and coerce people into using our forums. If you disagree, let me know, but for now I'm removing it from the site notice. Vincent The Frugal 00:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :I do disagree, but I'm not opposed to moving it from the site notice. The forums aren't great, but they are much better than questions scattered throughout all the talk pages. Also, I would prefer CTAs be done in forum style rather than the silly one big page that needs to be constantly maintained. After I do the skin update, I'm probably not going to be as active, because I'm going to work on other wikis. You should consider trying to groom some new admins, but I'll leave that up to you. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 5:46 PM PST 13 Jul 2010 :* Fair argument. Let's put a link to the forums on the main page, and on the community page after I fix that page up a bit. That should give people easy access to the forums without it being in the site notice. :* Yes... the CTA page. We really don't need that either. I mean, people already have the official forums, at least 10 different monster slaying groups with their own forums or that are based on Facebook itself, plus the Cronus-Helper utility that is ridiculously awesome. If I get some spare time (which unfortunately is getting rarer and rarer), I'll go make wiki pages for every CA group out there. In place of the CTA page, we'll give links to the monster hunting groups/Cronus-Helper. :* Grooming new admins would be nice. The problem is that we don't have a lot of registered editors of the wiki, so keeping track of the people who make the good edits so that we can promote them is hard. Though... I have been running this kind of like a monarchy lately. We should get all the admins together and discuss some guidelines about what our views are for the wiki, and see where we all stand on things like the forums and the CTA page... and what admins should be doing in the first place. What's the point in grooming new admins if admins don't do all that much? Expect something like this to happen within the next week or so... Vincent The Frugal 21:42, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Let me give you a summary of what I do, just so you know if I stop doing it: ::*Make at least a stub page of any new features. ::*Add news from the Castle Age home page to a new News_Archive/''date'' article. ::**Add link to the news article to News and remove old ones if there are more than 5 or so. ::**Add link to the news article to News Archive. ::**Add news stuff to the sitenotice. ::*Once every 2-3 days, check recent changes and look at most of the recent diffs. ::*Try to add new gifts to Send Gifts, Alchemy, Alchemy Recipes and Blacksmith. ::*Try to add or fill in new Oracle Monthly Special heroes and their items. ::*Check if anyone has posted to the forums. ::*Update templates if there is new stuff: , , , , etc. ::*Add at least stubs for new MySpace things I run into (which is less lately, since I haven't been playing there much). ::*Add lore stuff, if there is anything new or obvious. ::That's most of it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:37 PM PST 16 Jul 2010 Medals Database Hi, I'm not an admin (I shouldn't delete others edits) so I'm asking you to look on Medals Database page (at the end) and decide if this is correct place for this information. I think that this should be in Monster Medals. :I'll take a look at your changes at the Medals Database. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:22 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 ::If your change was this, then it is the proper place, but could have been added more diplomatically. ::I moved the table screenshots here: Talk:Medals_Database#From_Castle_Age_official_forums ::There is no evidence that these conclusions are correct as replies seem to indicate some are wrong. Also, unless it comes from an official Castle Age source (dev or support), it's all just guesswork. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:31 PM PST 14 Jul 2010 Gold status kill Skaar damage and skill points Just to add to the mix: today 2 of my account fought in a Skaar that finished in under 24 hours, was about 12 or so. One account did over 4 mill in damage (def not included), this account got the 3 skill points. The other account did over 3 mill in damage (def not included) and did NOT get any skill points. So-that kind of washes the 2.8 mill needed in damage on a gold kill to get skill points. :o( How to add a general Question moved to Forum:How to add a general like Arielle. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 9:19 AM PST 14 Aug 2010 would you join my army i need more army if you would join mine i will join yours rusty :Sorry rusty, but you didn't give me enough information to join your army. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:19 PM PST 25 Aug 2010 The best general Hi i just cant make up my mind on which is the best general to buy....can u help me on this? i am a level 80 plus and want to do some major damage in monster fights so that i can get epic items...who would be the best general who can do the mosst damage...kaiser of barbarus.....?? thanks 16:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC)Nived 16:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :See Forum:The best general to buy for level 80+. I will answer there. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 10:04 AM PST 1 Sep 2010